A Half Demon's Journey
by ElementalHanyou
Summary: AUBased on Balto. A sickness is threatening to kill the children of the village. Inuyasha an outcast and his friends go to retrieve the medience risking everything for the children's safety. Will they save the kids in time?INU&KAG MIR&SAN We own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone:)

This fanfic was first written during the summer. One of my younger sisters co wrote this with me. We watched the movie "Balto" and were inspired to write an Inuyasha adaptation.

We of course changed things, adding more ideas. The writing was going great, but with school appraoching, we unfortunately put it on hold. I came across the file and decided to post it.

I want to continue to write it, but I want my sister to complete it with me. I hope that with a handfull of reveiws and comments, even if they're not all good, she'll be able to get back into the groove. I plan on updating all the chapters every few days until I reach the end of the already typed chapters. If she doesn't want to write with me anymore, I'll just finish it myself.

We added some phrases and jokes from other movies and shows. We wanted to have a contest and see how many things you can pick out from other movies or shows. I thought it would be a fun side activity.

I would also like to say that my sister and I own nothing in this fanfic.

Please enjoy:)

Prologue:

The sun had just began to rise over the tree tops, as it did every morning, an older women slowly sipped her daily cup of morning tea, as she sat in her rocking chair, swaying back and forth. Nothing but the dawn chorus from the birds arising from their long night sleep. As other villagers began to rise from their slumber, she began to smell the aroma of the wood stoves as mothers and wives began to prepare the morning meal and she could now hear the town come to life.

As more villagers begun to awaken, the peaceful songs of the nearby forest had been drowned out leaving the bustle of the regular town life. She stroked her long silver hair and made a mental list of tasks to be done for the day. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the tortured cries of a young child. She let out a long and dragged out sigh, her bones slightly creaked from her sudden movement as she stood up.

"Now what?" she wondered. Grabbing an old and battered bow as well as a quiver of arrows she hastily crept towards the pleading cries.

"You filthy half breed!" an angry voice shouted.

"Stay out of our village!"

"We don't want your kind" another voice called

"Ya you might eat us in our sleep!" at this statement laughter began to spread like wild fire. One of the more braver, if not crueller, boys grabbed both of his long rabbit like ears, pulling him backward. This made the young child cry out in pain. But it was pointless, the tears only encouraged more violence and abuse,

"Who would want filth like you around?"

"Do you think your parents can save you now?"

"Please stop, please, I don't want to be like this...I swear!" he said between sobs, this only earned him a fast kick to the stomach, and stone to the head. He doubled over in pain, and held his side.

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!!!" commanded a strong voice, which made the boys stop and look in the direction of where it had came from. The old woman stepped from the shadows cast by the tall trees, an arrow was notched to her bow pointing straight at the group of boys.

"Me thinks it's time you all go home to your mothers" the boys looked at each other before scattering off. The young boy was still curled into a ball, as if he were ready for the abuse to continue. He was shocked when a gentle, yet withered hand grasped his shoulder.

"Me thinks you ought be getting up now, little one." he looked into her kind and somehow youthful amber eye. When he didn't answer she asked

"Are you all right little one?"

"Why do you care?" he sniffed trying to sound braver then he felt. She only smiled at his response

"Come young one, and I'll fix you something to eat." the young boy looked skeptically at her. However when she held out her hand, he hesitantly took it

"My name is Shinmaru" he smiled weakly

"Madam Kaede" she introduced herself

"I like your eye patch" he informed her in a matter of fact tone as she led him to her house.

She filled a large wooden bowl full of streaming homemade stew and served it to the wide eyed child. He scoffed it quickly as if it was his first meal in years, not caring about the heat.

Her eyes crinkled from her smile and she said in an amused voice.

"Ye shouldn't worry about those boys, their not so tough" He lowered his bowl sadly and sniffed.

"But their right, I'm just a filthy half breed and I'm not worth anything"

"And what's wrong with being half and half I'd like to know?" she questioned angrily. He reached up to grab the ends of his long rabbit ears pulling them to the sides of his face.

"No one could ever love a half breed" he whimpered. Keade's face softened.

"I know that not to be true. There was once a young man who could not find his place in the world, however that all changed when he accepted who he was he. He was a half demon just as you are". Shinmaru was intrigued and wished to learn more about who this half demon was, he managed to sputter out

"W..Who was he?"

She answered simply "Inuyasha"

I know it's short, but it's just the prologue. We just wanted to capture interest.

Hope ya liked it!!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone and anyone who's reading THE HALF DEMON"S JOURNEY.

When my sister heard that I posted this fanfic she was estacic to continue it.

From now on my sister, JEZ will be putting in her input and trust me she has a lot to say. If anything in this fanfic doesn't make sense or there are problems that you found and we missed, please comment.

EH AN =ElementalHanyou author's note

JEZ AN= JEZ author's note

Enjoy

Chapter 1: A Half Demon's Beginning

This story begins with love. The love between a powerful dog demon and a mortal human. Her name was Izyaoi and she was the youngest daughter of a house of nobles. She had twelve older sisters and she fore saw no bright future for herself. Being the youngest meant that she would be the last to marry and receive the least amount of inheritance. In order to escape the prison that was her home, Izyaoi left, hoping to find a new life elsewhere.

Her plan would have worked, but she did not expect to be attacked on her first night of travel. A large bear demon cornered her to a cliff and was about to deliver the final blow when she was saved by the most unlikely person.

He was tall and board shouldered, with long silver hair that was held in a high ponytail. He stood in front of her shielding her from the large bear demon. With a single swipe of his sword the demon fell dead. Izyaoi's savior turned to her and she gasped when she saw his dark amber eyes. She was more surprised when he scooped her up and ran deeper into the forest. You might have thought that she would be terrified, but on the contrary she felt safe and some how loved. She soon fell asleep content in his arms.

When she awoke she had been taken to his castle deep in the woods. She was bandaged and her needs were attended to. When she sat up she saw several maids standing and whispering by the fireplace. One of the maids slipped out of the room and returned quickly with the tall demon, who had saved her in the forest. He introduced himself as Lord InuTashio and asked that she stay as long as she needed to heal.

In this kindness a love began to grow. He visited with her every day, until she was well enough to leave the bed. Together they would walk in the garden, soon becoming inseparable. One night Izyaoi became deathly ill and an worried Inutashio knew he that had to return her to her village where she could be healed.

(JEZ AN: deathly ill and morning sickness equals pregnancy. No wonder he dumped her ass back in a village {EH slaps JEZ's arm}).

A few weeks past by when Izyaoi realized that she was with child. She kept it a secret as long as she could, knowing what her family would do to the unborn baby. She hid her stomach under her large Kimono and was secretly visited by InuTashio once every week. No one noticed she was pregnant until the night her water broke. She was rushed to the birthing room with her family asking multiple questions of who the father was.

While Izyaoi was giving birth InuTashio was fighting in a battle with a much more powerful demon, he was unable to fully concentrate on the battle at hand, due to the thoughts of Izyaoi that filled his mind. At the sound of her screams, he raced to find her, completely forgetting his opponent. When he found her, she was holding a small and crying enfant boy in her arms. He picked her up bridal style and fled the room hearing the angry voices of humans.

The newly formed family fled into the woods where they were met with the demon, InuTashio left. The great dog demon knew that he was too weak to save them all and ordered Izyaoi to take their child and run, handing her a large red cloth for protection, as well as a seemingly rusted sword. For the first time in his long life he felt tears in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at his son

"Inuyasha," he whispered, "He shall be called Inuyasha"

Izyaoi nodded knowing that this would be the last time she would see her beloved InuTashio. He quickly kissed her and turned to face his demise. Izyaoi ran and did not stop until her legs gave out. She looked ahead and saw a cluster of bright lights. She looked at her new born child and ran into the safety of the town. The town that she would raise her child in.

The town pitied her giving her food and shelter, the village headman offered her a place to stay just outside of town and she gladly excepted. The town was kind until they realized that her child was a half demon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha!" Izyoi yelled for her son, but he was no where to be found, because he had once again wondered off into the village. She quicky put on her sandals, and rushed out the door knowing what the villagers would do if they found him alone.

Inuyasha saw nothing wrong with going to the village to find play mates. His mother often warned him not to go to the village, but he could find no reason not to. After all, why should he have to suffer. It was then that he saw a group of children playing with a brightly colored ball. He stood watching every move they made, not knowing what exactly they were doing. The other children's laughter was contagious, however, and he soon joined in.

When a little girl with long raven black hair kicked the ball to him, Inuyasha did not know what to do. The ball hit him square in the face knocking him to the ground. The little girl who had kicked the ball gasped and ran to his aid. She held out her hand and smiled. The moment he went to take her hand the young girl was snatched away. "Kagome!" her mother, Kikyou shrieked "stay way from that half breed creature!" Kagome looked confused at him following her mother, but not before taking one last look at him.

"Inuyasha!!!" cried his mother, "what have I told you about coming to the village on your own?!"

She scooped him up and walked away, as fast as her legs would allow. When they got to their home, just outside the village, Inuyasha asked his mother.

"Mother, umm, what a half breed?"

Izyoi gave no answer, and a single tear fell down her face.

"Mother why am I so different" he asked cocking his head to the right like a curious puppy.

She gathered him in her arms and whispered lovingly to him "Don't worry what others think of you, because you are no different."

She placed him on the floor in front of her

"See here" she held out her two hands. Inuyasha looked at her confused. So she took his hands

"See here, we have five fingers. And we both have five toes, and the same nose.." she paused so Inuyasha carried on

"Two eyes!" he proclaimed, causing her to laugh

"Yes, but most important we have a heart. Listen here" she pulled him close to her chest so he could hear her heart beat.

"Can you hear it? We have the same heart. It means you have what any human has, the right to love and be loved."

They sat there in silence for some time before Inuyasha raised his hand to his head were he began to rub two small white dog ears, Izyaoi took his hand as well as the other one and inclosed them in her own

"Please don't ever leave me." he begged

"I promise." Izyaoi smiled "I love you. I could never leave you. Even though I'm not always going to be here, that doesn't mean I'm leaving you, my sweet boy"

We'll update soon:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everybody and anybody who's reading A HALF DEMON'S JOURNEY!

JEZ and me want to thank kattykatty1830 for reveiwing our story.

Just a reminder this story is based on the movie Balto, which is a pretty good kid's movie.(Yes, even though we're both in highschool, we still love watching animated kid movies as well as other movies. We're not picky or at least I'm not). We were watching it one day and wanted to use the basic plot to type our story.

We own nothing in this or anyother fanfic

Enjoy:)!!!

Chapter 2: Enter Kagome Higurashi

"_Mother! What's wrong?!"cried Inuyasha as his mother collapsed._

_He dropped the bundle of wood he had been carrying to run to his mother's side. Izyaoi reached out taking a lock of his now shoulder length silver hair and began to stroke it. They were inside the kitchen of their small house, where Izyaoi had just finished cooking their supper. She broke out into a cold sweat and her breathing became harsh. She had been sick for quite some time and Izyaoi knew she wasn't going to be around much longer. Stroking her son's cheek she whispered to him. _

"_Inuyasha, you're my s-special boy and I a- am so blessed to ha-have you as my son... You were the light in my darkness.... D-don't ever be ashamed of who you are.... You are the b-best of both worlds, demon and human alike.... S-sometimes, Inuyasha, people give up on you too easily, especially yourself.... Remember s-strength lies within you.... Y-You have to promise me that you'll be strong" she rasped, taking his still small hand to her chest. _

"_I p..promise" he whimpered trying to be strong for his mother. _

"_S-see, we have the same heart and d-don't forget you will a-always be loved. I... love ...you ...Inu... yasha" she breathed out as her eyes closed for the last time. Her shaky breathing stopped, causing the young boy to cry uncontrollably. _

"_Mother? Mother!" he sobbed frantically shaking her shoulder "Mother! Motherrr!"_

Inuyasha woke with a start He sat up in his bed slowly and whispered softly to himself

"You promised you'd never leave me"

The door opened to reveal a slender young woman with dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail. Inuyasha hastily pulled his covers to his chest.

"Sango! What are you doing in here!" He managed to get out.

"What's your problem? I heard crying coming from your room. Is everything alright?" Sango asked concerned. He raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her.

"What in the seven hells would I cry for? Only you weak ass humans cry"Sango rolled her eyes

"Forgive me for being considerate" she replied sarcastically.

"Keh, whatever!" he scoffed.

"Is that your profound response to everything" she asked putting her hands on her hips. He glared at her and she glared back with a question in her dark chocolate eyes. Inuyasha knew that she was stubborn enough to stay there for days if she wanted too. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and replied.

"I dreamt about my mother" Sango's eyes softened at his response

"Was it about her death?" he nodded.

She opened her mouth as if to say something when her eyes grew wide.

SMACK!

"Miroku, you lecherous monk! I was in the middle of an emotional breakthrough!" she shrieked.

She turned to face a handsome young man. His jet black hair was pulled into a rats tail, leaving some strands to dangle around his face.

"But my dear lady Sango. I just couldn't resist your celestial body and motherly concern" he protested smiling, "I thought it was an appropriatetime"

Sango clenched her hand tightly and a vein pulsed at her temple.

"When is it ever appropriate to grope a woman? Least of all me!" she hissed out.

"It's the cursed hand! I swear!" he said holding up his hands innocently.

"The only curse is having you around, monk" she said throwing her hands up dramatically as she stormed out.

"I know she wants me" he stated simply after she left.

"Oh yeah, A match made in heaven. She's just throwing herself at you" Inuyasha smirked sarcastically. Miroku frowned for a second before smiling

"Someday, Inuyasha, you'll understand" he said walking out of the room. Relieved for the silence Inuyasha fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha did not get to sleep very long when a small weight jumped onto his chest instantly waking him up. He grabbed the thing on his chest and growling, threw the weight against the wall. He flopped back down to his side, shoving his head under his pillow. The weight came back, tugging on Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears, completely ignoring the fact that he had been whipped at the wall with tremulous force.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Time to get up, Come on wakey wakey, little puppy!" Shippo singsonged annoyingly. When Inuyasha opened his bright amber eyes, he saw a small fox demon child, dancing and hopping around in small dizzy circles.

"Today's the day! Wakey, Wakey! Are you up?! If you don't hurry up you're gonna miss it!" Inuyasha groaned

"Miss what?" Shippo jumped on his back giggling

"The tournament, silly puppy"

"Shippo, do you HAVE a death wish?" Shippo only laughed, running out the door and returned shortly with a bucketful of cold water.

"Inuyasha, are you going to get up?" Inuyasha mumbled a no.

"Are you sure about that?" Shippo asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. Inuyasha mumbled another no.

"OK you asked for it" Shippo dumped the huge bucket all over the sleeping half demon, awaking his wrath instantly. He leapt from his soaked bed, claws and fangs drawn in anger, chasing the young kit around, hollering

"Shippo, you're dead!!"

Sango and Miroku were sitting down eating their breakfast when Miroku sniffed the air.

"Hmmm, something smells like wet dog" Sango groaned knowing exactly what happened. She got up and ran to the young demon's aid.

It was the perfect day for the village seasonal tournament with the sun shining brightly over the village. The combination of the melodious singing of various birds with the carrying laugher of children filled the morning air and Kagome Higurashi knew that it was going to be a promising day. She was walking past the shops with her mother, Kikyou, and her younger brother Souta. Her brother suddenly broke from his mother and rushed off into one of the many shops with Kagome following close behind.

"Souta wait up for me!" Kagome laughed already knowing were her brother was headed. Souta ran in to the armory, and stopped in front of a pair of sais and gazed up at them longingly.

"Do you think mother would get them for me?" Souta asked his sister who was now standing over him.

"Of course, I don't see why not, your birthday is in less then one week, if you ask nicely I'm sure that she have no objections. I think it might be time for a new bow anyway." she smiled down at him warmly.

When Kikyou finally caught to them she could see how much Souta wanted those new sais

"Oh mother could I please have them..I'll practice every day! I'll become a master!" he begged.

"Yes mother could he please have them, I was about his age when I got my first bow.." Kagome encouraged.

Kikyou clearly remembered when Kagome was Souta's age and had gotten her first bow and pack of arrow She had looked so childishly pathetic and sweet, trying desperately make them work. The image of Kagome as a little one made Kikyou smile softly.

"So what do you say mother can I have them?" Souta pleaded.

"I'm not sure, Souta, I don't know if your ready for them. Who will teach you?" she frowned a little

"Mother please, I was eight when I received my first bow. And Souta is more responsible then I was at his age" Kagome looked up at her mother with her most pleading eyes and pouted her lip a little "Please mother. For his birthday?"

"Yes mother, for my birthday?" Souta joined in pleading. Their mother sighed, giving in to the cute faces of her two children.

"All right, but you must learn to use them well. Do not waste such beautiful sais." she pointed her finger at Souta, "and as for you, my dear Kagome I'm placing you in charge of him" she smiled at her, knowing Kagome would never let anything happen to her brother.

"Yes of course!" Kagome smiled and winked at her brother. Smiling warmly she paid for the new sais and a long wooden bow for Kagome. Together Souta and Kagome ran out. Souta giggling out "thank you" to both his mother and the black smith.

"Maybe you should've given him something a little less, dangerous?" The black smith said smiling

"No, he loves them. He'll be fine as long Kagome is there." she smiled then called after her children "I"ll meet you two at the tournament!"

Kagome and Souta raced each other to the outside of the tournament stadium. Souta waved his sais around liking the way they moved and the sounds they made when they cut thought the air. Kagome chuckled at her brothers antics.

"Souta you're a lost cause ." He stuck out his tongue at her

"Am not!" this only made her laugh more.

"Careful little man those aren't toys. You could poke your eye out," said a voice behind them. They turned to see a tall sandy brown haired man walking over to them.

"I'll do what I want" Souta retorted rudely.

"Souta" Kagome warned her little brother. Hojo frowned down at Souta and turned to Kagome asking

"Did you come to watch me win, Lady Kagome?" Souta crossed his arms.

"No, we came to see Muso win" he stated. A dark frown crossed Hojo's face, but was quickly turned into a smile. Hojo ruffled Souta's black hair and walked away.

"I'll think of you when I win, my lady" he called over his shoulder.

"I really hate that guy" Souta stated simply.

"Agreed" Kagome nodded as they continued to walk into the stadium. Waiting for the matches to began.

Inuyasha pretended as though he didn't care, but in truth he was more excited then even Shippo was about the tournament, although he had to conceal his dog ears and silver hair under a bamboo hat and try to keep his claws under the sleeves of his haroi. None the less Inuyasha couldn't help, but be excited about seeing another fight. He only went into the village for the tournaments and sometimes the festivals, because no bothered to give him or his group a second glance. As they made they their way into the stadium he tried to ignore Shippo's chanting and Sango's ranting, (she hated coming into the village, and rarely did).

He heard the sound of pleasant laughter, coming from the girl just a head of them. The black haired girl turned around as if to look for someone. She was beautiful, with long raven black tresses that fell past her shoulders, her cheeks were rosy from excitement and she was tall and slender. Her white blue silk kimono matched the color of her sapphire eyes perfectly. Inuyasha was dumb stuck, never before had he seen such innocent and carefree beauty.

"Kagome!" a young boy called, he too had the same raven black hair, but had brown eyes. Inuyasha guessed that he must of been her younger brother.

"Yes Souta?" she asked smiling

"Lets find a seat!" he grabbed her hand pulled her faster to the front.

"Inuyasha"A voice called breaking him out of his trance. He looked down to see a small ginger haired boy and recognized Shippo's human disguise

"Lets go, I think it might start soon" Inuyasha looked back for the raven haired girl but couldn't seem to find her so he let his friend lead him to a vacant spot, just as the horn blew, calling everyone's attention

"Let the Summer tournament begin!" the town headman cried.

See ya on our next update:)

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

EH: Hello everyone and anyone who's reading A HALF DEMON'S JOURNEY!

My sister and I would like to thank blahblahhblaahlazyass & kattykatty1830 for reviewing our story:)

JEZ: It really inspired us to continue writing our story (performing ocsar speech)

EH: (rolls her eyes) Get over yourself. It ain't all about you and you'll scare the readers away

Anyway let's continue with the new chapter.

PS. By the way there will be **plenty** of fluff in later chapters. We just want set up the story. Please Enjoy:)

Chapter _3: _Amber Eyes Under A Bamboo Hat 

"That was amazing!" Shippo exclaimed as they began to follow the crowd out of the stadium.

"Keh, whatever. It was the same as the last one" Inuyasha scoffed hiding the fact that he had not been paying any attention to the matches. He had been scanning the crowds, searching for the blue eyed beauty from before. Even now he was not really paying attention to the group's conversation.

"I have to agree with you my dear Lady Sango. The fight between Hojo and Bankotsu was quite intense. What do think Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

"Huh?" was Inuyasha's oh so intelligent response. Sango suddenly grew rigid beside them with her eyes wide.

"Miroku what you do?" Shippo demanded crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" He cried holding up his hands.

"It's not the monk. It's..." she began to say. Her eyes widened more and she started to walk faster, but it was too late.

"My beautiful Sango, how are you this fine morning" drawled a nasally voice.

"Oh no" she groaned, lowering her face so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Morning Mukostu" she muttered.

"Did you come and see me in the tournament?" he asked giving her a creepy smile.

"Oh yeah the guy who lost in the first match" Miroku stated calmly. Sango smiled at his response.

"At least I don't live in a shack!" replied Mukostu angrily. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, having heard this type of argument a hundred times before. He and Shippo glanced at each other and silently sauntered off to find some food. Sniffing the air like stalking his prey (JEZ AN: like a lion to the gazelle. EH: you watch wayyy to much Lion King) he was easily able to track down the noddle cart.

Shippo was everywhere at once, trying to snatch food from the different shops and carts. He led out a small battle cry when he saw the noddle cart. Like Inuyasha, noddles were his favorite food. Whistling to himself, attempting to look as innocent as humanly possible, he reached to swipe the bowl of noddles. However, the owner of the cart spotted Shippo and went to intercept him, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Help" Shippo let out a small squeak.

Hearing Shippo's cry for help Inuyasha raced to find him, trying to run as slow as a human would. He spotted Shippo beside the same raven haired girl from earlier arguing with the cart owner. He moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Lady Kagome, this little runt stole from my cart and you should know the penalty for stealing" the owner sternly said, arms crossed. She took Shippo's hand in hers and replied.

"He's visiting from afar and didn't realize what he was doing. I'll pay for the noddles and a little more for your trouble" She gave him a handful of silver coins. (EH: I just realized something. JEZ: What? EH: Do they have silver coins in feudal japan? JEZ: I am not aware of their currency and I'll to lazy to look. EH: (whispers) what if they notice it's not historically accurate? JEZ: Play it off it's perfectly normal) She lead Shippo away before kneeling down to talk to him.

"What's your name?" she asked kindly. Shippo didn't answer her, but looked up to her face.

She smiled saying "My name's Kagome. I have a younger brother about your age and his name's Souta, and he's always causing trouble" Shippo smiled timidly

"I'm Shippo"

"Kagome!" cried a young boy's voice. Kagome looked up and saw none other than Souta darting across the road. Seeing a fast horse drawn carriage she cried.

"Souta stop!"

Souta, not hearing his sister, continued to run at top speed. Looking to the side Souta saw the horses and stopped like a deer alerted to the fact that a hunter was about to shoot. Kagome started to run after her brother, but he was suddenly scooped up by a red blur.

Shippo seeing what had happened slipped away from Kagome and ran to find Sango and Miroku.

Souta landed right in front of Kagome, behind him stood a red robed man wearing a large bamboo hat that covered his head and most of his face. She threw herself onto her little brother and looked up at the stranger to thank him. The shadow cast by the brim of his hat prevented her from making out the features of his face. All she could make out was bright amber eyes staring down at her.

"Is he alright?" he asked in a concerned voice. She looked down at Souta and answered.

"Yeah, He's fine. Thank you....?" When she looked back up there was no one there. Kagome took her brother's hand and began to walk home, with the stranger occupying her thoughts.

Inuyasha lazily sat in a tree near the village watching Kagome and her brother walk away. He couldn't help, but feel a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach as he watched her leave, a sort of weird fluttering. His thoughts were interpreted by a shrill voice at the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha" hissed Sango as she tried to get his attention. Inuyasha recognized the tone of voice Sango used and silently attempted to make an inconspicious getaway.

"I see you up there" she snapped like a mother hen. Inuyasha slowly looked down.

"Yeah?" he asked trying not to sound afraid.

"What did you think you were doing?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips. Miroku stood behind Sango shaking his head sadly at the half demon. Shippo sat on Sango's shoulder looking at Inuyasha with a mocking expression.

"I" Inuyasha began, but was cut off by Sango.

"What if you were recognized?! What if you're hat blew off?! What if they thought you were kidnaping the boy?! What if they came after you?!" She scolded angrily trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her concern.

"All to impress a pretty girl" Shippo teased. At Shippo's comment a small pink blush appeared on Inuyasha's face. Miroku suddenly grew far more interested.

"Ohhhh, now I understand" he cooed knowingly. A frown appeared on Inuyasha's face as he scowled at the monk

"What hell are you babbling about" he asked jumping down from the tree landing in front of his friends.

"Oh nothing" the so called monk replied with a sly smile.

"Keh whatever" he scoffed as he began walking in the direction of home. The trio exchanged glances and followed closely behind.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and anyone, who's reading A HALF DEMON'S JOURNEY!!!!!

Sorry for the long update:(, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it:)

Awesome news, my sister has made her own account and posted her first story: To Be Sexist, by AnonymousKenta (aka on my profile, JEZ). It's a laugh out loud romantic comedy and IS definately worth your time:) Check it out!! (an INU X KAG)

Please enjoy

Chapter 5: The mid-summer festival part 1

It had been at least a month and a half since Inuyasha's encounter with Kagome. Not much had changed since that day, in the village. The young girl often occupied his thoughts, even though he would never let any one know, including Sango, who was like an older sister to him. He told Sango almost every thing, but this time was different. He almost felt ashamed of his feeling for the girl, after all she was a beautiful human from a powerful family (judging by her expensive looking kimono) and he was nothing but a half demon hardly worth more then dirt. But tonight it would be different, because tonight would be the night of the new moon.

Miroku and Inuyasha were both getting ready for the mid summer festival. Miroku was just getting on his best blue and purple robes, they were in bad condition, but they were better then nothing. Inuyasha was wearing his usual red haroi and hakama, but there was something different about the way he was getting ready, he was staring at him self in a bowl of water and doing his best to pin down a stray hair that stood on end. It was hopeless. The more he tried, the more it stuck out. Miroku gave him an odd look as if to say "who is she?" raising an eye brow but saying nothing. Inuyasha sighed and went off to look for Sango.

"Please Sango!" he whined, "pretty please, I'll be good." he pouted his lips and gave the best baby like face he could summon.

"That's not going to work Shippo. You know that face only works on Miroku." Shippo gave up on the cute factor, he was about to throw the biggest temper tantrum since the candy fiasco, (when Sango had found the stash of candy that Shippo had stolen from the village shop, she taken all the candy and made Shippo watch as the three of them ate the candy in front of him.) But Shippo had learned from that, he knew that a tantrum wouldn't get him any where with Sango.

"All right Sango" he replied innocently "just bring me back some food." Sango looked suspiciously at him.

"What are playing at?" Shippo had a hurt expression.

"Sango" he said exasperated "I'd never do a thing like that! How could you even say such a thing?!" she gave him one last look before sighing.

"Fine I have to go get ready." Inuyasha who had just walked into the room, looked stunned.

"I thought you were ready?"

SLAP!

"What?!!" Inuyasha cried.

"I haven't even brushed my hair today! Don't rush me! Or I'll make you stay behind with Shippo!" both Shippo and Inuyasha groaned. (EH: This how I feel when I'm waiting for my sister, when we're about go somewhere {SIGH} despite me being a girl, it doesn't take me **that** long to get ready)

A half hour later just as the sun was about to set, Sango came out into the kitchen where Miroku and Inuyasha sat at the table. Both their mouths drooped open as they saw Sango. She looked like a vision in her dusty pink Kimono, she had her hair worn back in to a loose side braid, serval strands of hairs fell framing her face.

"Do I look alright" she asked self-consciously. For the first time Miroku was left speechless, leaving Inuyasha to translate for him.

"I think what the monk is trying say is you look great" Sango smiling bowed her head a little.

"Thank you, Miroku." They stood there for a second smiling at each other.

"Ummm, are we going tonight? Or do you to just want to stand around gawking at each other?" he asked impatiently.

"What's the rush, I thought you hated going?" Sango asked putting on her straw sandals.

"Yeah that's what I was wondering my dear Lady Sango." Miroku informed her giving Inuyasha another look.

"Well, then lets go!" Sango said cheerfully.

The walk to the village was a quiet one as each of the three friends were entranced within their own thoughts. To Inuyasha the walk seemed to take a thousand lifetimes.

Inuyasha barely even noticed the slight pain as his demonic features changed became more humanlike. The roots of his normally silver hair became a dark black that seeped to the very tips. His sharp claws and fangs retracted to become normal finger nails and teeth. The now black pointy dog ears on his head disappeared and human ears appeared on either side of his head. The change took place in less than a few minutes and was complete by the time they reached the village.

Colorful lanterns hung over the village like glowering stars. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, with every gust of gentle wind the white pink petals would shower the streets like snow. As majestic as all of this seemed, Inuyasha could care less. He was more intrigued with the many aromas of food, especially the noodles.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple common folk" Miroku stated. The trio began to visit the many shops that lined the streets. Miroku every now and then would receive a fast slap or death threat from the many women in the crowds. During one particularly painful incident on Miroku's part, Inuyasha decided to leave the deluded monk to fend for himself after Miroku began asking one the shop keeper's daughter the infamous question

"My beautiful lady will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Inuyasha saw his chance and darted to the noodle cart.

"Please mom? Please? I wanna go back to the festival. I can stay up" Souta begged. The festival was for everyone, but by midnight most of the young children were escorted home so that the adults could have their own fun. Generally only those who were over the age of thirteen were able to stay out past midnight. Souta was not allowed being only the age of eight.

This was actually the first year that Kagome was allowed to roam the festival without any parental guidance or supervision. Kagome had been pampered her entire life being the granddaughter of the village head priest and the daughter of the village high priestess. Even though she was seventeen ,everyone in the village still treated her like she was unable to take care of herself.

During festivals she was always supervised by her mother Kikyou. She was looking for her three best friends Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, when bright red cloth caught her eye.

Looking to her left she saw it was the very same cloth that the strange man, who saved her brother had wore. She remembered how she was unable to thank him. Not knowing his name she reached out to grab hold of his shoulder. She turned his shoulder to her and said.

"I never got the chance to.." she trailed off, looking into his eyes. She realized that this couldn't of been the same man that had saved her brother. She quickly took her hand back more embarrassed than she had ever been. Her face began to turn as red as a tomato while she began to stutter an apology, "S..so..sorry"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was none other than Kagome. She looked more radiant than he had ever seen her. Her green and white silk Kimono framed her curves perfectly. Her long silky black hair was let down into a sea of dark waves. He was shocked to see her face darken with red. He quickly scanned his mind for something to say

"Why in the seven hells is your face all botchy?" he blurted out. Kagome immediately covered her face and sped away in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha clapped his hand to his mouth, his eyes widened at his own stupidity. He hadn't meant it to come out like that!

"_This is my only chance, who knows when this might happen again. Ok it's now or never" _At this thought Inuyasha ran off to find her.

He scanned the crowd trying to find her face in a sea of faces. He growled as loud as he could being human when he couldn't see her. However, as luck would have she didn't go very far. She sat at a table by herself outside a noddle shop.

He smiled, this was his opportunity to meet her. Trying to gather his confidence he walked up behind her. He took a deep breath before saying

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" Kagome screamed while jumping into a some what defensive stance. Inuyasha stepped back thinking.

"_That wasn't the reaction I was excepting"_

"What the hell were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that! I almost had a heart attack you jerk" She cried holding a hand to her heart. Inuyasha watched as she sat back down. He pondered on what to do as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"What heck is your problem" he asked blankly. She glared at him saying

"You could have been a murderer, or a thief, or a worse a RAPIST!" Inuyasha smiled inward, but kept his face straight as he replied.

"I never said I wasn't" Her face was priceless as her eyes widened in surprise and horror, and trying to quickly get up. She turned to leave when she heard laughter behind her. She turned her head to see Inuyasha laughing.

"You're so gullible" he chuckled. She crossed her arms and sternly replied

"I am not"

"Yes you are" he argued.

"I am not"

"Alright if you say so"

"I do say so"

"Keh, whatever wench" he scoffed getting up to leave.

Kagome stood there in shock. No one had ever dared to talk to her in such a manner. She turned confront him, when none other than Hojo blocked her path. Hojo had wide shoulders and a strong jaw and would have been handsome if not for his wretched personality.

"Kagome, you know you shouldn't wonder off by yourself. Come with me and I'll buy you a drink" he said draping his arm around her shoulders. Kagome stared at his arm and swung around removing his arm to face him.

"That's sweet Hojo, but.." she paused trying to think of an excuse, when all of a sudden another muscular arm draped across her shoulders.

"She was just gonna buy me a drink" said a somewhat familiar voice. She gazed up to see the violet eyed man, before smiling.

"Sorry Hojo, I have plans" she said walking away. Hojo looked on, in shock and anger as the couple disappeared into the crowd.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone and anyone who's reading A HALF DEMON'S JOURNEY!!!!!!

This chapter is pretty full of fluff. We love it personally. This chapter included some research on JEZ's part because we wanted to include music, a recuring romantic theme song for Inuyasha and Kagome. We were watching STARDUST with our mom (she LOVES that movie:)) and when the song at the end "Rule the world" came on we immediately agreed that would be Inuyasha and Kagome's song for this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: We own nothing

ENJOY:)

* * *

Chapter 6: A Mid Summer Festival Part 2

Sango and Miroku were extremely worried when they could not find Inuyasha anywhere. They had looked everywhere he might be and were unsuccessful in locating him. It wasn't until they gave up in their search for him, deciding to go get drinks, when Sango spotted him. She jerked in surprise and turned to Miroku,

"Miroku, that isn't Inuyasha over there, is it?" she whispered. Miroku looked to where Sango indicated and his jaw dropped.

"It looks like Inuyasha, b..but it can't be our Inuyasha, he's sitting with a girl. A VERY pretty girl" he exclaimed with his eyebrows raised suggestibly.

SLAP

"Miroku! You lecherous monk! This is serious!" Sango hissed. Miroku stood up with his fist clenched in determination.

"You're right Sango! Inuyasha needs our help! Inuyasha needs me! He needs the sensai of love!" he cried dramatically. Sango yanked him down

"You're only embarrassing yourself"

"Sango seriously, who knows more about the female heart than I?" He questioned.

"You can't be serious" Sango countered crossing her arms.

"Never mind that," Miroku said, once again raising from his seat dramatically, "We're wasting time" He slapped his hands on the table

"Every moment we sit here arguing, Inuyasha is making more of a fool of himself" Sango glanced back over to were Inuyasha and the girl were sitting

"He looks fine to me." Sango informed him "Now will you sit down?" Miroku gasped holding his hand to his heart in utter surprise.

"Sango how can you be so selfish!" Miroku exclaimed exasperated before dashing off. Sango sighed at Miroku's antics, looking at Inuyasha shaking her head muttering,

"I'd better go save him from the sensai of love"

A little while later Sango and Miroku crouched beneath the bushes closest to Inuyasha and Kagome's table. Sango huffed frustrated and glared at the monk beside her.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this" she hissed quietly. Miroku shushed her, leaning in to listen to the conversation. To any one who did not know Miroku it would have looked like he was listening intently, but Sango knew him too well. Slowly Miroku out stretched his hand with one devious thought on his mind:"Just... a... little... closer"

SLAP!

"Pervert!"

* * *

"Did you hear something" asked Kagome looking around. Inuyasha recognizing the sound, groaned and slapped a hand to his face. Looking back up Inuyasha saw the confused look on Kagome's face.

"No I didn't hear anything" he said innocently, but in his head he was plotting on how to kill Miroku. When Kagome took a sip of her tea, he glanced around half expecting his friends to leap out of the bushes. Kagome noticed how Inuyasha was squirming decided to asked what was wrong. Inuyasha suddenly stood and held out his hand.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. She stared at his hand before taking it smiling.

* * *

Miroku waited a few seconds before standing up and shouting.

"Their on the move" He grabbed Sango's hand and rushed off to follow them. Sango's hand was yanked back when Miroku came to an unexpected stop. She looked back towards him and followed his gaze to the music stage.

"Perfect" he said smirking.

* * *

Inuyasha led Kagome through the sea of people, hollering back at her

"Hurry up, wench"

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky" she responded sarcastically as she continued to follow him. It wasn't long before the noise of the crowd began to die and was replaced with a peaceful kind of silence. The silence was broken as Kagome tapped his shoulder.

"You're it!" she cried racing away more deeper into the forest. Inuyasha quickly got over his surprise and sped after her, chuckling. Darting in and out of the trees Inuyasha followed her in close pursuit. Kagome ran just out of his grasp as she darted off between a group of trees. Inuyasha laughed as he changed direction in another failed attempt to catch her.

"Boo!" Kagome screamed jumping out behind a tree, making Inuyasha trip over himself. Kagome laughed as she darted into more trees.

"No fair, cheater!" Inuyasha called after her before leaping to his feet, speeding away to where she ran off.

It took only a few seconds before Inuyasha found Kagome. She was sitting on a fallen branch hanging over a small river running though a clearing, she held the hem of her kimono to allow her feet to dangle in the water. Kagome was a vision of beauty, fireflies danced around her and the river illuminating the clearing. The stars were reflected in her eyes. The canopy of sakura trees swayed in the gentle wind, sending their petals to fly though the air and whirling around Kagome, landing in the water beneath her. Inuyasha's black hair swayed a little in the wind as he stood there taking in the scene. Smiling at him she patted the spot next to her.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked. Inuyasha hesitated before moving to sit down in the area she had indicated.

"You know, I've never seen you around here before" she pointed out. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Been around" Kagome frowned slightly at his response. She was silent for a moment before trying a different approach.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" she announced holding out her hand. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment.

"Sesshomaru" he whispered. He glanced back into the clearing thinking of something to say when he heard movement beside him. He spun his head around to come nose to nose with Kagome. A slight blush once again spread across his face, before he jerked back.

"What" he asked anxiously. She sat back thoughtfully still looking at his face saying.

"Sesshomaru doesn't seem to suit you"

"What do you mean?" he questioned a little nervously. Kagome shrugged

"I don't know why it just doesn't" she replied. Both fell into a thoughtful silence.

* * *

Miroku and Sango had followed the couple at a distance and had taken refuge in the bushes behind them. Sango crouched closer to Miroku.

"You know this plan is never gonna work, right?" she stated. Miroku sighed, trying to ignore Sango's negativity, while he moved several branches, so he could get a better view of the couple. Seeing how determined Miroku was to help Inuyasha, Sango sighed saying.

"Ok, run step one by me one more time" Miroku turned slowly to her with a wide grin spread across his face.

"There may not be kissing, there may not be romance, but there will be-"

"There will NOT be sex" Sango interpreted.

Miroku gave her a disappointed look before continuing.

"But... My god there WILL be dancing"

"And how do you plan on accomplishing this o mighty sensai of love" she questioned sarcastically.

"First things first, we have to set," he paused for dramatic effect, "the mood". Sango shook her head sadly, as Miroku queued the biwa player (AN: A biwa is a short necked lute, kind of like an old fashioned Japanese guitar).

* * *

_You light, the skies up above me  
A star, so bright you blind me  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away  
Don't fade away  
_

Their thoughts were interpreted, by soft musical words accompanied by the sweet harmony of a biwa, the music seemed to fill the night out of no where.

"You-you don't hear that do you?" Inuyasha asked searching the clearing for the cause of the mysterious music. When he looked back to Kagome she was smiling her eyes closed, she sighed.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Me?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"I don't see any one else here, do you?" Kagome asked smiling. Inuyasha looked down into the water frowning.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know how." Inuyasha stuttered too ashamed to look at her. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Let me teach you." Kagome smiled shyly at him, before holding her hand out again. This time Inuyasha took her petit hand in his. They climbed off the branch together onto the green grass. She led a red faced Inuyasha to the middle of the clearing. Turning to face him, taking his left arm she placed it around her waist, while leaning her arm on his. She grasped his other hand and began to move her feet to the beat of the music, taking control.

_Yeh you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the worldYeh you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.  
_

Inuyasha tried to copy her movements and found himself beginning to relax and enjoy the sensation. He stopped watching his feet to gaze into Kagome's face. Her eyes shone with happiness and amusement. Her cheeks were rosy from smiling. Inuyasha was even more surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes in contentment.

_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you,_

Kagome listened to the beat of his heart, never feeling more at home than she did now. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she knew that this is where she belonged. She never wanted this night to end. She pulled away to look up into Inuyasha's violet eyes and before she realized what she was doing, she began to lean up. Inuyasha closed his eyes leaning down.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered. Inuyasha pulled away, opening his eyes. Kagome's eyes were still closed in waiting, but she opened her eyes just in time to see that Inuyasha had pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, not looking at her. Feeling hurt and confused Kagome turned and began to walk away, trying to swallow her tears. She was startled when she felt a large hand grab her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Can I see you tomorrow, Kagome?" he asked. She looked away not meeting his gaze, still confused at why he had pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Please say you'll meet me tomorrow" he pleaded letting go of her wrist. She began to walk in the direction of the town. She suddenly stopped and turned around. She gave him a bright smile,

"Meet me at the village entrance when everyone comes in from the fields" Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then" Kagome replied before turning and walking away. The music faded just as Kagome was out of sight. 

_Yeh you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeh you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.  
_

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her walk away. Not wanting to leave the clearing just yet, he sat on the same branch he and Kagome had been sitting on not to long ago. He lay on the branch and dozed off. He woke up a few hours later, just as the sky began to brighten indicating that dawn was not far off. He started walking home, with a certain young girl occupying his thoughts.

By the time he got home and climbed into bed the sun had just begun to rise over the horizon. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the slight familiar pain as he changed back into a half demon. His human ears pointed and appeared at the top of his head now looking like white pointed dog ears. He blinked and his dark violet eyes turned back into a light amber. He felt his canines and nails sharpen into fangs and claws. He looked down at his hand realizing what had transpired between Kagome and himself. He slapped his hand on his forehead.

'_What have I done? Kagome's gonna freak when she finds out I'm a half demon. What am I gonna do?_'

* * *

How did you like it?

This chapter I can honestly say was a chapter we spend the most time on, so far.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone and anyone reading A HALF DEMON'S JOURNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the long update. It's hard to find the time to write when both of us are busy at different times. Very sorry. As some of you know, we aren't going to update every single week, but we have no intention what so ever about abandoning this fanfic, the updates are just going to be a little farther apart. Sorry for the inconvience, but patience is a virtue and we want the story to be the best it can be:)

Thank you to all our reviewers, your praises and critisms are enlightening and encouraging:)

Please enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: We own nothing

* * *

Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Secret Revealed

Inuyasha was instantly awoken when he heard the distant argument of his friends.

"Miroku, it isn't your business with whom I dance. Besides this is hardly the appropriate time to be discussing this" said Sango angrily.

Inuyasha left the comfort of his bed to go and investigate. When he came into the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of a tear stricken Shippo, a red faced Sango and grimacing Miroku. The three did not acknowledge Inuyasha, but continued to fight.

"I told you to stay home, Shippo" Sango snapped.

"But, I'm old enough to go and you didn't have to drag me by my ear" Shippo whined.

"I'll decide when you're old enough"

"Why can't I go?" he asked angrily.

"Do you know what they would do you if they knew you were a demon?" She asked crossing her arms.

"It's not like anyone would notice" Shippo muttered under his breath.

"If that Takeda guy is so great than why don't you just marry him?" Miroku questioned suddenly.

"Miroku," Sango said rubbing her temple, "Focus"

"What's going on" Inuyasha inquired.

"I found this little one wondering," Sango pointed her finger at Shippo, "around the village raising hell"

"I did not!" cried Shippo. To prove her point Sango hefted a large sack onto the kitchen table, letting the contents spill out. Some of the items included a brightly colored spinning top, a small wooden horse, a painted wooden toy snake, and plenty of hardened candies and foods.

"What's all that?" Inuyasha grunted.

"That," Sango spat, "is all the stuff he swiped from the festival" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail, lifting and holding him up to eye level.

"What in the seven hells did you think you were doing?" Inuyasha eyes narrowed.

"Well what were you doing?" Shippo asked crossing his arms. "Sango if I were you I would be more worried about him wondering off on his own." Miroku pointed his finger at Shippo scolding him.

"Shippo-" he stopped in mid sentence, turning slowly to face Inuyasha finger still held out.

"You," he said smiling with a gleam in his eye.

"Me?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"So?" Miroku raised his eye brow suggestively.

"Sooo, what?" Inuyasha was now becoming extremely worried for his friend's mental state of mind.

"How'd it go" Miroku asked innocently. Inuyasha was now starting to catch on, but didn't want Miroku to know.

"What are you getting at?"

"You know. You. Her. Alone. Together. The sweet caress of twilight. Music in the air. Such a romantic atmosphere..one would think you would..." he nudged Inuyasha shoulder.

"Miroku did you get into the sake tonight?"

"No, well yes. But that beside the point" Miroku said looking a little flustered.

"And you would know this how"

"Inuyasha we have been friends for a very, very long time and you know I only look after you well being"

"Your looking after me?"

"Don't thank me." Miroku cleared his throat "and you know that I would never, ever, eavesdrop," he sighed, "but Sango made me do it!!" he pointed his finger at her.

"Hey!" she yelled, "you not pining this on me monk!" pretending not to hear her, Miroku continued to interrogate the poor half demon.

"So who was she?"

"Who was who?" Inuyasha played dumb.

"That seductive beauty you were with."

"_Komnmedumba_..." 

"Sorry, what was that?"

"_Komgmannmnm" _he muttered.

"You know we aren't all blessed with that super hearing of yours."Sango intervened.

"Ka-go-me! Happy its kagome!!!" Miroku looked very pleased with him self.

"WAIT!" yelled Sango holding a hand in the air, "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Ya, so what of it?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Isn't her grandfather head priest of the village? And her mother's the head priestess. Aren't they the one of richest families in the village?" Miroku gasped clapping his hands together.

"Inuyasha! My dear, dear friend. I have taught you well." Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha you have stubbled a cross a rare breed of women. Beauty. Wealth. Power! Please, please tell me you are seeing her again?" but Inuyasha stayed silent.

"Inuyasha think of your friends' well being!"

"Wait what does this have to do with your well being?"

"How could you!" Miroku exclaimed as he held a hand to his heart. "You are seeing her aren't you?"

"I can't" Inuyasha said lowering his head.

"Why ever not!" Miroku sounded as if he were having a heart attack.

"Well look at me! What am I?!" Miroku stopped to think "really rude and lacking personal hygiene?"

"No! I'm a half breed." Miroku threw his hands in the air.

"Oh! It a half demon thing!" he walked in a tiny circle dramatically, "what's wrong with being half and half I like to know?"

"Miroku" he sighed. "I can't see her"

Miroku placed an arm over Inuyasha's shoulders and gestured to the door, saying.

"Step into my office" Miroku led him outside away from the other two.

Standing a good distance away from the house Miroku turned Inuyasha to face him, placing his hands on both of Inuyasha's shoulders so he could see his face clearly. Inuyasha looked to the distant village, his eyes softening. Miroku looked to the village as well and broke out in a girlish grin. Dropping his arms he nudged Inuyasha.

"Whatcha thinking about". Inuyasha broke his gaze.

"No one,"

If possible Miroku's grin grew, "thinking about a certain someone?" Inuyasha looked back to the village.

"Kagome" Miroku sighed dramatically.

"It's love. So -go- make- move. When the angels strum the sweet ballet of love... Mambo!" He cried throwing his hands in the air(Mambo dance!! :)). Inuyasha's eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs as he replied bitterly.

"I can't" Miroku looked up to the sky as if asking for patience.

"Inuyasha, I hate to do this, but..."

WHACK

Miroku hit him upside the head. The half demon looked at his friend in utter surprise.

"Inuyasha, don't look at the half demon thing negatively. You. Have. A look. All your own," he waved his hands gesturing to the dog ears on his friend's head, "Chicks dig that" Inuyasha scowled

"You don't understand"

"What's there to understand?" Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh.

"She thinks that I'm a human by the name of Sesshomaru"

'You poor bastard' Miroku thought before saying.

"Inuyasha . This is a very simple solution. Just tell her the TRUTH" Inuyasha refused to look at the monk.

"If I tell her the truth, she'll hate me" Miroku stopped to assess the situation. There was no smirk evident upon his face. This was serious!

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha? Wait every month for the new moon? See her only once every month? She isn't going to wait around forever"

"Why not" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms stubbornly.

Miroku sweat dropped thinking 'How stupid can you get?'

"Think about it. She is an important woman in her village. She is now at the age where suitors will be asking for her hand in marriage. She is not going to turn them all down for a man who only sees her once a month. Inuyasha you're gonna lose her if you don't take this risk" Inuyasha turned to look at the determined monk.

"What do I have to do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha. I have already explained this. We are only here for emotional support" Miroku explained pushing him on as they made their way to the village.

"As soon as we see your fair lady appear, we will vanish into the shadows" he said dramatically. Sango rolled her eyes asking.

"Can't you take anything seriously." They finally reached the village entrance when Shippo asked Sango.

"Can I go and collect acorns, Sango? Please" he begged. Sango looked down at the disguised fox demon child.

"Fine, but be back in one hour" she said sternly.

"Thanks. I will" he said turning to go and run into the forest.

"If I catch you in the village or you don't come back in an hour, I'll tan your hide!" she yelled after him. The longer the trio (EH AN: Wanted to say threesome, instead of always using trio all the time, but my sister's dirty minded and refused to say threesome) stood there the more nervous Inuyasha became.

He was actually debating on wether or not to leave, when his nose picked up the sweet scent of orchids that could only have belonged to Kagome.

"OK. I'm leaving" Inuyasha cried spinning around and waving his hand. Before he took two steps, he was nearly tackled to the ground by his two best friends.

"This your chance. Don't ruin it!" hissed Miroku.

"Come on Inuyasha. At least try and act like a man!" Sango said exasperated.

"I am man, stupid" Inuyasha countered.

"Then prove it!" The three were so caught up in their argument, that they failed to notice a certain someone approach.

"Sesshomaru?" questioned a soft voice behind them. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango slowly turned to face the newcomer.

The newcomer was none other than Kagome looking nervous and a little confused.

"Sessho-" Sango started to question, before Miroku slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ahhh, so you must be the fair lady Kagome. Let me introduce myself. I am Miroku and this Lady here is Sango. We are very dear friends of _Sesshomaru_" Miroku stated, emphasizing the name while giving Sango a look. The look seemed to have a hidden message, in which Sango understood. Her dark brown eyes widened in sudden realization. Satisfied that Sango wouldn't blow Inuyasha's cover, he walked up to Kagome with confidence, taking her hand in his.

"Kagome, if you ever find yourself sick and tired of Sesshomaru's emotional constipation, please know that my shoulder is always yours to cry on" he stated.

Before Sango or Inuyasha could stop him. Miroku pulled Kagome a little closer to him, holding up both her hands.

"I guess what I'm trying to say sweet Kagome is... will you do me the honor of baring my child"

"Aren't we getting a little a head of ourselves? I mean we just met" Kagome stated annoyed.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked. Kagome sweat dropped. As if on cue, both Inuyasha and Sango whacked Miroku on the head nearly knocking him over.

"Well it was worth a try" Miroku lightly chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well. I think we've made this uncomfortable enough. Let's go, pervert" Sango said dragging Miroku away by his ear.

"See you in a bit,_ Sesshomaru_" Miroku winked before letting out a painful yelp.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at Kagome. She looked at him closely and asked

"What's with the hat?" Inuyasha was wearing the same bamboo hat that he had been wearing at the tournament, hiding both his ears and white hair at the same time.

"Errr, I umm, like the hat. What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked defensively to mask his nervousness.

"Nothing, I just wondering why you didn't wear it yesterday." Kagome questioned.

"Why the hell would I need to wear a hat at night. You wear hats to keep the sun out of our eyes...there's no sun at night." Kagome felt a little put out.

"Sorry its just, well there something different about you. I just can't put my finger on it." Inuyasha became nervous and was finding it hard to keep eye contact

"What do you mean?" There was a moment of silence before Kagome yelled.

"I GOT IT!" Inuyasha took a step back in shock.

"Your eyes." Kagome pointed to his eyes "their amber!" Inuyasha took another step back.

"Ya, their amber. What about it?" Inuyasha was becoming more and more anxious.

'Oh No!!! she's caught on...No she couldn't of..just act cool, play it cool' Inuyasha thought.

"They were violet yesterday." she pointed out.

"Kagome how can eye color change over night?" he said calmly. Kagome stopped to think.

"Well no they were violet. I could of sworn they were!"

"Well I wouldn't bet on it. It was dark last night, so its easy to mess up"

"I guess" she said slowly. Suddenly Kagome gasped.

"Oh my god! Its you!" she smiled happily, "you were the one! The one who saved my brother, why didn't you say any thing?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!!" cried Shippo as he came racing out of the woods.

"Help!! Help!!" he came running to Inuyasha's side, "you have to come help her!"

"Slow down" Kagome said kneeling beside him, "take a deep breathe and tell me calmly. Help who?" Shippo took a deep breathe before yelling out

"Mitsuki!! She fell in the river!" By that time a small crowd began to form, drawn to them by Shippo's frantic cries of help.

"Where?!" Inuyasha asked the small kitsune. Shippo pointed into the wood.

"Over there! Hurry she can't swim." With out thinking about it Inuyasha raced away at his top demon speed. He didn't have to go very far before he could hear the cries of a small drowning girl.

"Help me, hel-" the cries were drowned out but the rush of the water. Inuyasha wasted no time at all before diving head first into the river.

Within no time almost the whole village had known about Mitsuki and Inuyasha's attempting rescue. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had pushed them selves though the crowd to the edge of the river were they found Kagome already there praying for Inuyasha.

"Come on, come on" she whispered over and over again. The crowd watched in anticipation as the minutes slowly crept by. When suddenly the surface of the water broke. Every one let out a loud and cheerful cry, there at the bank of the river was Inuyasha and Mitsuki coughing out water. Inuyasha untied the string around his neck to make it easier to breath.

"YES!!" Miroku yelled, "I could kiss that crazy pooch" Dancing a little on the spot. The whole crowd broke into applause and those who didn't were helping him and the small girl to their feet.

"My baby!!!" yelled her mother taking her in her arms.(JEZ AN: I just want to point out- Where the fuck was she when her 'baby' was drowning in the river? Why didn't she jump into the river after her child {Continues to rant, EH rolls her eyes} PS child services needs to be called)

"Thank you" she said bowing, "thank you"

The wind began to pick up. With one heavy gust of wind the hat on top of his head blew off back into the river. The once cheering crowd became quiet, scared and angry whispers broke out amongst them selves.

"It's a demon" one called.

"NO its a HALF demon! It's Inuyasha!" another yelled out.

"Inuyasha!" a woman released a scared cry. (JEZ AN: Yeah bet it's the same crack consuming whore who has a blunt disregard for her daughter's swimming lessons {EH laughs loudly in background})

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered to her self.

'No that can't be right?' she thought confusion evident on her pale face. Inuyasha scanned the crowd for one comforting face, but he couldn't find one. He searched the sea of angry faces to find Kagome but when he found her, it gave no comfort. Her face did not have the soft expression he had come to expect from her. This was a new Kagome he had never seen before, her visage was full of anger, confusion and distance. But most of all, hurt. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Inuyasha felt something in him break. He looked down at his claws before leaping away into the trees a strange, wet, prickling sensation at the back of his eyes.

* * *

Kagome's reaction probably isn't what you expected, right? Sorry if it disappoints any of you, but the story isn't near being completely. I don't know about you, I would be pissed off too if a guy lied to me like that. Kagome doesn't hate Inuyasha, she just has a lot of conflicting thoughts.

Anyway, just a reminder, this story is not on Hold or abandoned, it's just gonna take some time to update, kay? :)

Please R&R, don't be shy!!


End file.
